Motors of the above type are known in which the selector is used to select the capacity. This is the case with the low-speed motor described in French Patent No. 2 699 299 which has two active operating capacities, for example. In this case, in one position of the slide of the selector, the two capacities are activated whereas in the other position only one of them is activated.